isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Awakening, and Another World
is the first episode of the In Another World With My Smartphone anime. Plot The episode begins with God explaining to Touya that he is dead due to him inadvertently dropping some lightning on him by mistake. He then explains that Touya would be resurrected in a new world due to the rule stating that he cannot be revived in the world he died in, though in exchange he will grant Touya one request as compensation for his mistake. Touya asks if he can carry his smartphone with which God agrees to do after also granting him an increase in his basic stats such as speed and memory. Opening Theme Plays Later Touya awakens in the new world under a tree before receiving a call from God concerning his smartphone. After disconnecting the call and walking a short distance Touya encounters Zanac Zenfield (the owner of a clothing store) who wished to purchase his school uniform (which he was still dressed in upon arriving in this world). After parting ways with Zanac, Touya encounters the Silhoueska twins on his way to the Silver Moon Inn who were in the middle of a argument with people over the price of a crystal antler they were hired to acquire. Intervening in the argument Touya offers to buy the antler off the two girls in exchange for one gold coin which they immediately agreed too. After introducing themselves to each other Touya and the Silhoueska twins returned to the Silver Moon Inn (where the twins were staying and where Touya was headed before their encounter). The next day Touya and the girls traveled to the Adventurer Guild where they took a request to subjugate a pack of one horned wolves. After successfully accomplishing their task and receiving the reward Touya and the girls return to the Silver Moon Inn where Touya asks Elze and Linze to teach him to read and write (in their language) as well as how to use magic which surprises the twins. Linze then starts to teach Touya how to use magic by demonstrating to test for magic with magic spell stones (by using the water spell stone), explaining that magic aptitude differ between each person (an example of this shown with Linze being able to use water magic while Elze cannot). When Touya tests for his magic aptitudes he is shown to be able to use six of the seven magic aptitudes (fire, water, earth, wind, light & darkness) which shocks the girls. When asked by Touya Linze explains that it rare for a single person to have more then 3 magic attributes (which Linze possesses being water, light & fire) while it is more common for a person to have 1 or 2 magic aptitude(which Elze has being null personalmagic). When Touya decides to test to see if he possesses null magic (by using the Gate Spell) he and the twins are stunned when the stone reacts and gate is opened. Upon peeking their heads through the opened gate Linze realizes that they have appeared in the eastern forest where they subjugated the one horned wolves, with Elze stating that it must have been on his mind when he activated the spell. Later in the Silver Moon Inn Elze and Linze express their disbelief at how powerful Touya's magic is as well as how many attributes he can use. Micah then introduces Touya and the others to Aer who runs the Parent Cafe in town. She then asks if any of them knows any new recipes that she could try in her restaurant with Elze and Linze saying that they don't know any. Characters * Touya Mochizuki * Linze Silhoueska * Elze Silhoueska * God * Zanac Zenfield * Aer * Micah Spells Used * Gate Spell Notable Places *Divine Realm *Reflet Town *Silver Moon Inn *Adventurer Guild (Reflet Town Branch) Types of monsters * One horned wolves Notable Items * Touya's Smartphone * Magic Stones Adaptation Differences *In the LN it is explained where Touya was hit by the lightning, but in the anime it isn't explained. *The Anime shows the moment Touya receives his magical boost as a flashback, while the LN doesn't make such a recall and show it in the same chapter. *In the LN it is stated that the smartphone's map shows the name of the locations but in the first episode of the Anime this is not shown. *In the LN it is shown that Touya doesn't know how much the clothes are sold for and has some problems, while in the Anime this part was cut out and shows only Touya with the money. *In the LN novel Touya first goes to the Inn "Silver Moon" and after taking a stroll he encounters Elze and Linze making them clients of the Inn. While in the Anime the contrary happens, Touya first encounters the twins that take him to the Inn making him a new client. *In the LN Elze takes down one of the swindlers by equipping her gauntlets while in the Anime she takes him down with her bare hands. *In the LN the procedure for the registration of the guild is described, while in the anime this part is not shown *In the LN the moment Touya enter the weapon shop and buy his weapon is shown, but in the Anime this part is cut *In the LN Touya's first try of magic happens in a coffee shop in the city while in the Anime this happens in the Inn "Silver Moon". *In the LN Touya uses with present only Linze and found Elze on the other side in the forest, while in the Anime both twins are present *In the LN Touya takes Linze into his room and with her help, he writes the recipe for the ice cream with her that ask what are grams and milliliters while in the Anime Aer is the one that writes the recipe. Media Counterpart Footnote: † - Partially Nonexistent - 50% or more story line is missing. Trivia References Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode